The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of cooling a heat producing electronic component. More specifically, the invention relates to a novel configuration and design to provide a high thermal performance for cooling of high power electronic devices.
It is important to dissipate heat produced by electronic devices in order to extend the useful life of these devices. Heat dissipation is particularly important in the case of high-power electronic components, such as microprocessors and lasers, which generate a relatively high amount of heat in a relatively small area. Conventional heat sink devices typically utilize an array of extended surfaces, such as fins, integrally formed on a common base. The array of extended surfaces project into an ambient fluid surrounding the device. The base is placed in intimate contact with the heat-producing device to provide a conduction path to the fin array. Through forced or natural convention, fluid circulation around the fin array acts as the heat transfer medium for cooling the device to an operable temperature.
Designing acceptable heat exchangers to adequately dissipate the heat generated by these heat generating components is challenging. These electronic components are typically used within a system housed in an enclosed cabinet having a fan mounted therein. The fan acts to pull cooling fluid across the heat generating electrical components. Given their relative simplicity, traditional extruded plate fin heat exchangers are generally preferred both because of cost and implementation. Traditional plate fin heat exchangers generally offer high surface area relative to their volume. However, the design of the conventional plate fin heat exchanger is often inadequate for dissipating heat generated from high power electronic components.